


[EC]猩红王庭 第七章

by SAS6036



Series: 【EC】猩红王庭 [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAS6036/pseuds/SAS6036
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: 【EC】猩红王庭 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631305
Kudos: 9





	1. [EC]猩红王庭 第七章

第七章

加冕礼当日，他们乘坐马车来到中央圣殿，查尔斯安静地坐在艾瑞克身边，一言不发，只是一直看着窗户外面变化的景色，艾瑞克相当欣赏他的平静，并不准备说些什么来破坏。从王宫到教堂并不用太久，马车停下，艾瑞克率先从马车上下来，伸出手去扶他的准王后，对方犹豫了一下，接受了这种不必要的帮助。

他必须端正他的态度，如果他真的要接受吉诺莎王后的位置的话。起码要弄清楚，兰谢尔是力排众议将一个刚刚死了丈夫和孩子的大他六岁的Omega娶为了王后，至少这份勇气和执着配得上他这样做。

教堂是内教皇、红衣大主教以及其他官员在等候。艾瑞克·兰谢尔陪同查尔斯走到祭坛上，他身穿红色的长袍，鲜红得甚至有些刺目，查尔斯并不喜欢这夺目的红色，总让他想起杀戮和死亡，但是他必须忍耐身上所穿着的一切庄重奢华的礼服，国王头上戴着罗马式的桂冠，让自己看起来更加像是一尊古罗马英雄塑像。

庄严的管弦乐队奏响了为王后加冕仪式所谱的新曲，查尔斯想艾瑞克一定逼迫那个可怜的天才在极短的时间内完成了这个任务。进行曲进入第二乐章，查尔斯在主教的指示下跪下，双手合起成祈祷的姿态，当他抬起眼睛的时候，却发现拿着王冠并不是主教，而是表情严肃的他的国王。

众人小声议论或者吸气的声音让查尔斯赶到更加惊奇，他知道这种忤逆的行为并非吉诺莎不同的传统，而是兰谢尔个人的狂妄举动。

“王后万岁！”

作为王后他最好不要表现出任何异常的反应为是。当然之后他会弄清楚艾瑞克到底是在想什么的，但不是现在。尽管国王的举动不合规矩，众人仍然为他们的王后先上了敬意和祝福，加冕仪式顺利完成。国王牵起了王后的手，将他带起，查尔斯脸色红润，不知道是因为激动还是其他原因。

“我很久以前就在想我的王后会是什么样的人，”艾瑞克对他说道，“我很高兴是你。”

今天是吉诺莎历史新的一页。

还有一个晚宴会在王宫举行，参与的是王室和机要大臣，查尔斯已经很久没有这么忙碌了，但考虑到他已经休息了太久，也许忙碌一些才好。他和艾瑞克被拆散在一张长长的长方形餐桌的两头是一件让他勉强舒服一点的安排，事实上他对艾瑞克实在是有些恐惧，这种恐惧是奇怪的，让他不安。

考虑到国王的名声，他的恐惧是可以理解的，他并不是害怕艾瑞克，而是对他的某些特质赶到担忧，或者说他怀疑的某些自己还不知情的事情，这些事情将艾瑞克包装成了一个使人恐惧的国王，可对于查尔斯而言，他已经没有什么好害怕的了，死亡又怎么样呢？那他又是在担心什么？他在一个不恰当的时机才知道答案。

夜晚，国王在王后的寝宫歇下，如果一定要履行伴侣的职责，查尔斯希望不要是在发情期，因为不在发情期交媾，怀孕的几率几乎是零，而他不愿意再拥有一个孩子。作为王后，没有子嗣是不合理甚至会被怪罪的，但是他在这一点不会妥协，他在那一周的最后一夜对着戴维的亡灵发誓，他不会留下任何挂念。

失去一个孩子的恐惧至死笼罩着他的心灵，让他无法超脱，他已经接受了成为吉诺莎王后的现实，但是他无法勉强自己完全履行王后的责任，身为Omega他却不愿意诞下子嗣。

在这个世界上只有查尔斯的躯体对于艾瑞克来说是完美无缺的，他抚摸着王后苍白的皮肤，在乳晕落下亲吻和咬啮，爱慕和珍惜总算不在这个冷血的君王身上显得怪诞和幽默。

他像一个怀有爱意的母亲那样耐心地理顺国王散乱的头发，任由对方揉摁他的乳头，尽管那里还准备着哺育他的小儿子，但今后再也不可能了。查尔斯发现桦木的气味意外的安谧，他并不害怕他的新伴侣。

牙齿轻轻咬住，厮磨，提拉，查尔斯不由得小声呻吟了，艾瑞克尝到一丝乳液的腥甜，舌尖忍不住逗弄起乳头来，羞耻感让查尔斯反抗起来，想用手阻止艾瑞克，对方却用空闲的一只手压制住了他的双臂，他才发现自己近日虚弱了太多。分泌乳汁的感觉麻痹着他的精神，他无法抗拒身体的本能，他期待被一个Alpha充盈，这是使他反胃的事实。

男性Omega的哺乳能力完全不足以让孩子满足，所以戴维几乎没有尝到过母亲的甜头，但身上的这个恶魔却鸠占鹊巢一般舔舐着，毫无廉耻，就像饥饿的乞丐。他用舌头带了个圆，结束了对乳头的逗弄，可悲的快感让查尔斯勃起了，他鄙视自己的缺德，希望这一场梦快点惊醒。

腔道开始变得湿润，艾瑞克让他翻了个身，他乖乖照做，甚至主动抬高了臀部，好让这一切快些结束，但国王只是开始抚摸他的阴茎，“我希望你也想要，”他窃窃说，“而不是这样要睡着了一样。”他开始帮对方自慰。

强烈的刺激让查尔斯闷声喘息起来，他感觉自己的意识正在悬崖边缘，相当危险，Omega的腔道分泌出了更多滑液，被推挤出红粉色的穴口，期待着被占有，却始终没有结果。被快感带动的乳头，胀痛的感觉又让他想起了他的孩子，但他顾不上鄙夷自己，只管把屁股往Alpha身上靠，当他为终于得到阴茎的靠近而兴奋时，艾瑞克却没有进入他，更大的欲望使他失神。

“求您快点。”他半哭腔半切齿地恳求着，按住他腰胯的双手忽然抓得很紧，他还没反应过来便被配偶坚硬壮大的阴茎填入了，头部挤压着子宫口，饱满且前所未有的契合，查尔斯十指蜷曲，认定自己的身体会因此损坏。他没有办法收紧腔道，觉得稍微的动弹都会让他欲仙欲死，辗转天堂和地狱。

国王抽动起来，已经柔软湿润的腔道让这轻松了许多，但对于查尔斯来说仍然刺骨地疼，快感也是如此锥心，每一分都钉在他的道德上，让它越来越不堪。可他却在希望身后的人能再快一点、再重一点，最好是让他坏掉，正好没有他的话就皆大欢喜了，他又悲观地想着。

乳房又在分泌乳汁，艾瑞克敏锐地察觉了薰衣草庄园之中的奶香味，诱人的甜，但眼下更重要的事情是把查尔斯身上其他人的标记覆盖成自己的，国王强烈的占有欲让他用力顶开了子宫口，Omega长吟一声，失魂落魄，精液随之注入，此时结正式形成，是时候给他打上标记了。

艾瑞克•兰谢尔在他可爱的后颈狠心地咬了下去，剧烈的痛觉让查尔斯胆怯，但他无法逃脱这一仪式，子宫被注满，脖子后鲜血的味道瞬间盖过了信息素，有些恶心。就着月光忽然他看见了自己的审判就在不远的将来。

Alpha的信息素被部分融合在一起，他终于又成了另一个人的所有物。今后他将尽自己的责任与义务，他在心里发誓以端正自己的思想，是的，直到死亡。

阴茎离开的一瞬间，查尔斯重新感受到了孤单和空虚，他筋疲力竭，顾不得配偶便悄悄睡去，只为了不再继续这荒唐的夜晚。

他在梦里请求上帝宽恕他罪恶的灵魂。


	2. 【EC】猩红王庭 第八章

第八章

重新熟悉一片土地对于查尔斯·泽维尔来说并没有想象的那么艰难，国王对他相当宽容——几乎是外人眼里的纵容，也许是国王盲目地认为自己已经了解王后不会做错事。他说想要保留家族的姓氏，国王允许了；他说想要一个花园，国王允许了；他说想要在几个亲信的陪同下出城，国王犹豫了一会也允许了，只有子嗣的问题国王表示以后再商议。他提出的要求这么多，让国王不禁猜测他是不是在试探自己的底线，不过艾瑞克愿意配合，何况，他也希望查尔斯能认识到他的底线在哪里，而现在查尔斯已经知道了。

如果他们准备相处下去的话，这些都是必要的。一开始大家都觉得这并不是件好事，毕竟查尔斯·泽维尔侯爵的身份特殊，但现在人们都知道国王宠幸他们的王后了。

他们仍然一起下棋，一起在庭园散步，一起喝下午茶，但这些能被众人看见的事情总像是故意安排好的。事实也的确如此，真相是王后花大多数的时间在书房和城堡之外，阅读著作或者和平民交谈，但若是把他叫到国王身边——艾瑞克很好奇他的配偶为什么对于待在他身边这件事如此紧张和厌烦，他会保持沉默。

近日他一直在处理一些和老臣，他们无法达成一致的政见，一直以来都是如此，此前艾瑞克靠着强硬的态度和手段来逼迫他们妥协在同一阵线，他知道对于那群狡猾的家伙只有这样才有用，但是将查尔斯娶为王后重新挑起了矛盾，他留下了把柄。不过，他相信这仍然是一个正确的决定。

以塞巴斯蒂安·肖为首的老臣认为王后这个位置留给其他国家的更有价值的Omega，哪怕是背景“干净”一点的Omega，也比留给查尔斯·泽维尔强。一向如此，这些道理不用说艾瑞克也应该知道，但是他并没有听从他们的建议，那群家伙有二心他又不是不知道，借权力之便捞油水都算轻的，所以，他能掌握越多的事情越好，无论是一个王后，还是一个厨房下手。

这种让人头痛的时候查尔斯甚至在外面跑来跑去，当他要求查尔斯给予他支持的时候，对方只是像一台钟那样按部就班地“滴答——滴答”，未免让他恼火。

“陛下，你要知道我所做的事情都是有益的，”查尔斯面对国王的质问反倒义正言辞，“阅读书籍使我拥有知识，观察人民的生活使我了解他们，这都是我应该做的，我希望我可以配得上这个位置。”

“为什么不叫我的名字？”艾瑞克不悦地皱眉，“这里甚至都没有其他人。”

“我在说的不是这件事。”

“那好，”艾瑞克揉揉眉心，“下次我陪同你一起去。”

王后深呼吸，“不，抱歉，陛下，”他找了一张椅子坐下，但坐的范围太少，似乎并不想久待，“我想你最好不要这样做，我们之间一直相安无事。”

“或者我更应该放任我的王后在城堡外面四处游荡？”Alpha的怒意如此明显，但查尔斯显然并没有被吓倒。

“我是吉诺莎的王后。”查尔斯不知道在重申什么。

“而且，有一件事情是我希望你知道的，兰谢尔，”查尔斯没有忘记他所面对的是一个年轻气盛的国王，“你在强迫他人的意志，而人们不想被这样对待。”

“他们害怕你，国王陛下。”

查尔斯留下这句话，起身离开，无视艾瑞克在身后愤怒地叫他名字，连名带姓，他知道他真的惹怒国王了，但这是对方先起的头，他没什么好惭愧的。他的确摸清楚国王的底线了。他是这里唯一一个敢对国王不逊的人，只要他愿意。

当然，如果他让艾瑞克不好过，艾瑞克也会让他不好过的，互相折磨一直是婚姻中必不可少的活动，更何况查尔斯觉得他们之间根本没有任何可以萌生体谅和温柔的情感基础，所以他没资格指责艾瑞克把他按在地毯上受罚，反正这也是他唯一能给艾瑞克的，他有责任和义务解决配偶的性需求。

作为一种挑衅，艾瑞克放空了他的腔道，取而代之的是将阴茎插入他两腿之间的缝隙里，尽管查尔斯想要忍耐，但是被察觉到自己阴茎的反应自然少不了嘲讽，他被抓住一只手臂，使得他的屁股在抽插之下愈发贴近，他发誓有一瞬间他想要艾瑞克·兰谢尔死，但那个想法就像是他想要爱艾瑞克·兰谢尔一样足以自嘲。

如果他们不一见面就开始冷言冷语的话，也许艾瑞克可以跟他在床上解决问题，而不是在地毯上，起码软一些，而且不会磨伤他敏感的乳头，在生气的时候做爱从不在查尔斯的考虑范围内，他知道冲动总是带来很多附加伤害，所以他不想要。他猜想他的乳头一定红肿了，他不得不借一只手肘的力量把自己稍微撑起来一点，免受此苦。

被标记的Omega对自己Alpha是有依赖的，尤其是在交媾的时候更加明显，艾瑞克可以想象如果他不给查尔斯高潮查尔斯的身体会有多痛苦，欺负对方并不是他的本意，但是他不得不这样做。

穴口分泌出的滑液似乎是在催促着Alpha进入，手指在里面的抽插的动作让查尔斯忍不住哼哼几声，但并没有更多表示，于是艾瑞克下定决心如果查尔斯不开口恳求，他不会给查尔斯他想要的任何东西了，他觉得他对查尔斯好像是太过于纵容了，以至于对方开始骄傲，当然这是艾瑞克的错觉。查尔斯调整呼吸的间隙，他发现手指的耸动停下来了，艾瑞克结束他的暴行了吗？那太好了。

“以后如果你想要我给你任何东西，查尔斯，”他的手指沿着背脊滑向查尔斯的脖子，“你必须‘恳求’我。”

“不可能，”查尔斯努力让自己口齿清晰，“不。”

“看来你忘记你的处境了，”艾瑞克的手擦过标记的位置，又收回来，“转身，查尔斯。——或者我会让你做你更不乐意的事情。”

他说对了，查尔斯几乎立即想起了他在吉诺莎的初衷，他以前也没有忘记，只不过被生活弄得有些晕。查尔斯深呼吸然后转过身来，不知道他的国王到底还要做什么，他感觉自己两腿之间潮湿而过热，希望没有弄脏地毯。

国王用食指顶住他的下巴，打心底里觉得他的配偶的眼神像一只被关在笼子里的母豹子，凶狠但却渴求着解脱，实话说他喜欢这个眼神，查尔斯并不知道这件事，他只知道艾瑞克开始亲吻他，轻咬他的嘴唇，抓着他的下巴和肩膀不让他逃脱，这一套确实让他有些意乱情迷，不排除是因为信息素该死的促进作用。

他想要艾瑞克，他的心在惊心动魄地摇摆着，他知道自己紧张的情绪在对方眼里会变形得多么使人窃喜，所以他训练着自己保持冷静，他做得到，这不过是信息素在作祟，不过是一点快感甜头的怂恿，他可以承受，他不会被欺骗。

“为我口交，”他的鼻梁贴着查尔斯的，距离充满危险，“而且你说对了，查尔斯，我的确喜欢‘强迫他人的意志’……因为我是这的王。”

查尔斯不对他的话做出回复，每当他希望保留自己的意见时他总会这样，艾瑞克猜这家伙必然对此感到不屑一顾。至少，查尔斯仍然趴下来含住了他的阴茎，已经勃起，对于查尔斯而言太大，但他在这方面一向很乖，这有点怪，但艾瑞克不去深究原因。舌头灵活地挑拨着，艾瑞克没有忍耐没多久就射了，弄到了他的嘴里，查尔斯撇下国王自己处理。

兰谢尔的确信守承诺，查尔斯没有恳求他，所以他惩罚查尔斯在剩余的情热里和他共度一晚，他相信查尔斯会为了体面不会有自慰的行为，意料之外的是查尔斯并未对此感到不满，而是在他身边安静地睡着了。


End file.
